Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20190513192107
Hey, everyone. <3 I've been super busy and not very active on here, but with the new season of Game of Thrones being the way it is, I MUST discuss. I watched the first three seasons back in 2014 and enjoyed it, but didn't pay as much attention as I should have, so I decided to watch the entire series earlier this year in order to catch up in time for Season 8. This season has been... disappointing to say the least. One day I'll make a long post about the other seasons but for now, I'm sticking to Season 8. MAJOR GOT SPOILERS AHEAD *Arya's always been one of my favorite characters but as of the last few episodes, she's my ultimate favorite. She's always been a little spitfire who didn't take shit from anyone, but over the course of the show we've seen her become a full fledged badass who will straight up kill people who have wronged her and I LOVE her for it. Her killing The Night King was super badass (albeit very unexpected) and I'm convinced that she's gonna kill Dany in the finale (which I'll get to in a later point because I'm extremely disappointed in the way Dany's been written this season). *Dany, what the fuck have they done with you?! Her descent into madness has been extremely rushed, forced, and really doesn't make sense for her character, imo. Dany has always wanted to rule for the right reasons. She wanted to speak up for those without a voice and she strived for a world of justice and equality. Yes, she relied on some morally questionable acts and was driven by her emotions, but she never hurt innocent people. To see her turn and kill thousands of innocent people after they surrended was a load of bullshit. If this is the route the writers wanted to go, they NEEDED more build up and development. The one good thing about this plot is Emilia Clarke's acting, but other than that, I miss the Dany I know and love. I'm so sad since I've wanted her on the Iron Throne for so long. *Speaking of the Iron Throne, I'm convinced that Sansa will end up as ruler and I'm more than okay with that. I LOVE Sansa and her development has been incredible (however, fuck the writers for implying that she's stronger because of her trauma rather than DESPITE it). She's very intelligent, calculating, and level-headed (unlike the emotion driven rulers we've seen) and I think it would be a good way to end the series. *I am so, so disappointed with Jamie this season. He's one of the most complex, morally ambiguous characters on the show who had such a good redemption arc. I really expected him to be the one to kill Cersei - I was convinced that's why he left Brienne. But instead, he reverted back to his Season 1 self and died in Cersei's arms, BLECH. *Speaking of Cersei, the way she died was bullshit. Despite many fans hating her, no one could deny she was a fascinating, complex character who had such a huge impact on the show. All the lead characters that have died did so in a dramatic way (i.e. Ned, Catelyn, Robb, etc.), but Cersei dies because of fucking ROCKS? Not because someone kills her? THAT'S the ending her character gets? Keep it. *I'm not here for Jon on the Iron Throne and certainly not here for him killing Dany after she went "mad". What is it with my favorite characters disappointing me this season? *RIP to many great characters, and I'm sure there will be more in the finale.